The objectives of this broad program-project are to conduct research on significant problems of craniofacial growth, problems of such a nature that coordinated interdisciplinary attack is required. The primary research sectors include: Analysis of human craniofacial form and growth; mechanisms of functional adaptation during growth of the carniofacial complex; studies on occlusal development; studies on the inheritance of craniofacial form and growth; biomathematical approaches to craniofacial growth; prenatal studies; ethnic studies.